cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Union of Margatia
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The Union of Margatia (Also known as The Union of Margatia and Greater Malaya or Margatia) is a democratic sovereign state located in Southeast Asia. The country includes the Malayan Peninsular, the island of Sumatera and the northern regions of the island of Borneo. The mainland (Malayan Peninsular) is separated from Sumatera by the Malaccan strait, while the Bornean regions are across the South China Sea. The Malayan Peninsular has the unique feature of being the southernmost tip of mainland Asia. =History= Records dating back 70 days show that Margatia was a colony formed at the tip of the Malayan Peninsular. Mansor Shah Alauddin Riayat Shah, a member of the nearby Bornean Royal Family, established this colony and appointed his advisor as Resident of the colony. This location, in what was to become modern day Johapore, was frequented by travellers and merchants due to its strategic location in between the Indian Ocean and South China Sea. The colony prospered enormously from trade and attracted the attentions of The AA of AA. Resident Hafiz was attracted by the proposal of alliance membership into The AA of AA and within days the documents were signed. ]] Margatia was officially renamed as the Union of Margatia and began its transition into a full-fledged constitutional monarchy. Mansur Shah Alauddin Riayat Shah became the ruling monarch while Resident Hafiz entered his new role as Prime Minister of The Union with pledges to protect the needs of the people and ensure economic prosperity. With development packages gifted by The AA of AA, Margatia soon overwhelmed itself with an abundance of modern infrastructure. During Margatia's involvement with her alliance, a huge upheaval in the Cybernations political sphere was underway. The AA of AA merged with the Dominion of Righteous Nations and from that moment, Margatia swore her allegiance to the DRN. Prime Minister Hafiz Ismail quickly established himself in the DRN community and began actively participating in discussions and trade agreements. In April of 2013, the Prime Minister was elected to the Knights of the Roundtable in DRN. This marked a proud moment in the history of the nation as one of Margatia's own was a member of the Third Ever Knights of the Roundtable. =Government and Politics= Overview Margatia is a federal constitutional monarchy. The system of government is closely modelled to that of the British Westminster parliamentary system. The head of state is the Duli Yang Maha Mulia Sultan Margatia, commonly referred to as the king. The head of government is the Prime Minister, elected from the ruling party in elections separate from the nation-wide general elections. The legal system is based on English Common Law. Executive power is vested in the Cabinet, led by the Prime Minister. The prime minister must be a member of the house of representatives, who in the opinion of the King, commands a majority in parliament. The cabinet is chosen from members of both houses of Parliament. The Prime Minister is both the head of cabinet and the head of government. The current and first Prime Minister of The Union, His Excellency Hafiz bin Ismail was appointed in 2013. In Margatia, the law is mostly derived from the Constitution of Margatia, as the country practices constitutional supremacy. Islam is enshrined in the constitution as the official religion, but the citizens of Margatia are given freedom of religion. =Foreign Relations and Military= Margatia's foreign policy is officially based on the principle of neutrality and maintaining peaceful relations with all countries, regardless of their political system. The government attaches a high priority to the security and stability of the Dominion of Righteous Nations, and seeks to further develop relations with other countries in the alliance. This is shown by extensive technology deals done with members of DRN and members from partner alliances. The Margatian Armed Forces are divided into three branches, the Margatian Defense Force, the Royal Margatian Navy, and the Royal Margatian Air Force. The Union maintains a professional standing army and military service is optional. However, citizens are required to undergo National Service at age 18, in which basic military training is provided. Despite this, the Union does not practice conscription.